Bound to You
by La Psyche
Summary: A series of one-shots telling the adventures of the Skywalker family in a Modern AU, focused on the relationship of Lianna Skywalker and her cousin Kylo Ren Organa-Solo.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you coming Lianna?" Rey asked looking enthusiastically at her sister and at the same time placing her hands on her growing belly. The younger Skywalker was almost sixth months pregnant now and Lianna had never seen her more happy in her entire life. Her little sister seemed to glow with some kind of light that filled any space she was. However, the oldest Skywalker could not say the same for herself.

"No, _Little Star_. This time I will not go with you. I'm not feeling well. I think that I will just lay low for today." She answered smiling at her sister who furrowed her brow.

"Do you want me to stay with you? We can watch some movies and talk about guys like we always did back in the day." Rey suggested patting her sisters back. Lianna smiled looking deep in her sisters blue eyes. She never seemed to get used at how her sister had grown into a kind and selfless woman. Despite the almost six years of age difference, sometimes Rey seemed so much older and wiser than Lianna ever felt. Maybe it was because the younger seemed quite into meditation and that kind of stuff while the older had chosen to give in to her feelings. Lianna was too much like her grandfather – too intense, the feelings running deep into her veins.

"No, no, no. You will not stay at home because of me." Lianna stated playfully, drawing a smile of her little sister. "I will be fine on my own. Go have a little fun with your husband and the others." But Rey didn't seemed entirely convinced by this.

"Are you sure? Because I really miss our conversations. It wouldn't be a problem staying with you. Really!" And Lianna didn't doubted this for a second – that her sister wouldn't mind staying with her instead of going out with her friends – but she needed some time alone to set her mind at peace. If that was even possible.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine on my own. Go have some fun. We can have an afternoon to our own later this week." This seemed to put Rey at ease and she smiled shyly at her sister.

" _Promise?_ " Lianna smiled. It was something the two of them used to do since they were little. And until now, she hadn't had to break a single promise she made to her Little Star.

" _Promise._ " Rey kissed her sister's cheek and turned on her hills closing the door behind her. When Lianna was sure that nobody was coming, she propped her elbows on her knees, putting her head in her hands and looking down. It was like being in a bot in the middle of the ocean. The nausea so strong that she didn't knew how she managed to fool her family at breakfast.

"How far are you?" The sound startled Lianna who sat up straight looking at the last person she would expect to come talk to her – her aunt Leia. She stood there almost in front of the older Skywalker, leaning on the balcony.

"What?" Lianna furrowed her brow, her brain not quite understanding what the woman was asking.

"The morning sickness, dizziness, headache… You don't need to lie to me, Lianna. _How far are you?_ " Lianna's blood turned cold into her veins, her eyes widening in shock. She thought that nobody had noticed because their house was a mess now that everybody was living together – her father, sister, her aunt and uncle, her cousins... But of course that she had forgot who her aunt was – _Senator Organa, the most skilled leader and strategist of the New Republic_. Taking a deep breath, the young woman answered her aunt's question with another question.

"Am I that obvious?" Looking at her niece Leia could recognize something that she had felt when she discovered her own pregnancy. Fear. The senator smiled.

"No, you aren't dear. But I used to be like this when I was expecting the boys. Didn't needed much more to put the pieces together." Lianna nodded taking another deep breath suddenly becoming quite interested in observing the cracks in the ground.

"I'm not sure. I just solved the puzzle myself. Didn't had the guts to go see a doctor yet." And there are the fear again, creeping into her spine and making any decision difficult.

" _It's Kylo's, isn't it?_ " It was a rhetorical question, Leia thought to herself. She knew her sons better than the palm of her own hand and she just knew that the child that her niece was expecting was Kylo's. It hasn't gone unnoticed for her the way her eldest son looked at the young woman in front of her. Or the other way around. The stolen touches when they thought that anyone was looking. The passion that seemed to burn in their eyes and that made the senator remember a younger version of herself and Han.

" _Yes._ " Lianna answered looking directly into her aunts eyes. The two of them became silent for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No." It was all the information that Leia needed. Lianna didn't need to explain any further because Leia knew that her relationship with Kylo was never easy. The two of them were too intense, too passionate and too alike one another.

Leia saw her sons and her nieces growing up together and it was more than evident to her that even knowing that her tree boys loved Lianna very much, this feeling was very different for each one of them.

Ben, the youngest, always had a strong connection with Lianna. At some point they mistook that connection for something more than just friendship just to realize that they worked better as friends than as lovers. Matt, the middle child, always treated the girl as a little sister. Leia knew that he was the one Lianna relayed on the most and this was saying something because the girl used to carry the height of the world in her shoulders.

And then there was Kylo. Her eldest son always had a problem dealing with what he felt for his cousin. Until today, he fought against his feeling for her but it never fooled his mother. Leia knew better. She knew that they were each other first love and that this love hasn't died despite all the difficulties. But the two lovers were too headstrong to admit what they felt so deep in their hearts. Maybe now, with a fruit of their love on it's way, they could figure things out.

"And I would be very happy to let it that way for now. I know you don't like me and all but…"

"Where did you get that from?" The younger woman couldn't hide the shock at hearing the question.

"You always avoided me. And although I was always around because of the boys you wouldn't look at me or even talk to me if it was not really necessary. I just… thought that you didn't liked me. Because of grandfather and all."

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like that." Lianna could recognize the concern in Leia's face when the older woman sat besides her taking her hands between her own. "It's not something I'm very proud of but… I avoided you because you reassemble your grandfather so much. And myself. Sometimes I would look at you and see my younger self and how much both of us took after my father. I'm so sorry if I made you felt like I didn't love you like you deserved." The silence feeler the room again. Both of them just taking in each other like they're seeing each other for the first time. "Of course that I will keep your secret. But you know that, eventually, you'll have to face the truth, right?"

" _Yeah, I know._ "


	2. Chapter 2

As days went by, it became increasingly difficult for Lianna to hide from her family that there was something different about her.

After her conversation with Leia, the Skywalker girl had finally gathered the courage to go see a doctor. Of course, it just had served for confirming what she already knew.

She was, indeed, _pregnant_.

Eight weeks pregnant to be more exact. It could only mean that she got pregnant on the day Rey married. Force, of course it had to be _that_ night. If she wasn't screwed up already.

She was so lost on her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that her aunt was talking to her before Matt nudged at her side to get her attention and she rose her eyes to see the look of pure shock in all the faces around the table.

"Are you alright, darling?" Leia asked looking concerned at her.

"Yeah, I'm." Lianna answered ignoring the fact that all the eyes on the kitchen were on the two of them.

"Good. I was just asking if I'll see you this evening?" She had almost forgot her meeting with Leia. Since the day they had talked, the two women became quite close, what had started to rise the suspicions of everyone on the house since the two of them didn't used to talk that much with each other.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there." The senator seemed pleased with her niece's answer and smiled.

"That's good. I'll be waiting for you." And with that the elder woman leaved the room to start her day. Matt, who was sitting beside Lianna, opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by her.

"Don't ask questions." She stared at him and he recognized the look on her face immediately – _she was pleading_. The blond just nodded before rising from his sit and kissing her forehead, also leaving for the day.

The silence filled the kitchen and for a while the Skywalker family just stared at each other, quietly. One by one they lived to their morning activities living Kylo and Lianna alone. The girl didn't noticed they were alone until she came back of her thoughts to find his eyes staring intently at her. Her blue irises encountered his brown ones and the two of them just took each other in for a while.

They hadn't really talked after the night of Rey and Ben's weeding. When he woke up that morning, she was gone and all she left were the cold sheets and a bittersweet taste that reminded him of their first night together.

"Why did you left?" Lianna wasn't expecting that question. She thought he was going to question the sudden change in her relationship with his mother but not this. Never this. She wasn't prepared to answer that question. Actually, even looking at him was difficult. Now more than ever before.

"You know why." She simply replied, their eyes never letting each other.

"I thought we were over that." Lianna just smiled, sadly. Nothing was ever simple with them.

"We will never be over that and you know it." Of course, he knew. However, after everything they had gone through, he thought that this was the least of their problems.

"What you and my mother talk so much about?" _Redirecting_. It was something he always did, like his father before him. They were always running of their problems.

"It's a project she is helping me with." Well, it wasn't a lie, _entirely_. Her aunt was really helping her with a project. _A project that he helped creating but didn't knew about._

"I've never seen you two talk to each other like that. You are hiding something." Lianna knew that he would notice somehow. After all, he knew her better than anyone besides their grandfather. She knew she had to face the truth and tell him about her pregnancy – _their pregnancy_ – but she wasn't strong enough. Her fear got the best of her. He didn't gave her time to answer – he just got up and left, leaving her to her thoughts again. His eyes staring at her haunted Lianna for the rest of the day.

Lianna met Leia in the Senator's Office at two in the afternoon, sharp. She was nervous beyond normal and she didn't know why. _She was pregnant with Kylo's child. The end._ Nothing would change that.

But somehow her appointment with the obstetrician made it all more real. Leia reassured her that everything would be solved in the right time, but Lianna wasn't so secure about it. Her conversation with Kylo this morning had kept her thinking about what kind of relationship they would had from now on.

Leia accompanied her to the doctor, making sure he would be discreet about everything. After the appointment, they went home. At that time of the day, nobody was there, so the two women sat in Lianna's bed facing each other.

"You already decided what you'll do?" The girl took a deep breath trying to put her mind at ease.

"Well, now that I'm a hundred per cent sure, I guess I have to talk to him." The two women just stared at each other. Leia knew what her niece was feeling because she had felt it too when she got pregnant of the twins. She panicked when she discovered the pregnancy and, at the time. She wasn't prepared to it and she didn't had a clue about how Han would react to the news. That was one of the reasons that encouraged the Senator to make sure that Lianna could rely on her. Of course she was dead inside knowing that she was hiding something so important of her son. But she had been in the place her niece was in, and it wasn't an easy one.

"It will be for the best, I'll see." Leia reassured her and Lianna smiled nervously.

"It's funny how life is – I was the one who never wanted kids and now I'm pregnant!" Leia opened her mouth to say something but she never got the change because in the next second a very astonished Kylo appeared at the door taking both women by surprise.

" _Pregnant!_ That's what you were hiding." Lianna's blood turned cold in her veins. She knew that time would come but she didn't expected it to be like this. Leia took her hands in hers briefly and whispered an _"everything is going to be alright"_ for her before taking her leave. When she reached the door, the senator gave Kylo a menacing look that could be interpreted as a warning: _"don't go too hard on her, or you will be going to answer to me"_. After the door was closed behind Leia, Lianna's eyes met Kylo's and she knew he had solved the puzzle. "It's mine, isn't it?"

" _Yes, it is._ "


	3. Chapter 3

N/a: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I'm rewriting what I posted so far to make things work better in the next parts and it is consuming a lot of the short time that I have to write. Hope you all like it.

"When were you going to tell me?" Despite the calmness he was trying to show, Lianna knew that Kylo was holding himself back – his hands were clenched beside him and his knuckles were white from the force.

"I just got the confirmation, was trying to figure how to tell you." She thought that after telling him the truth she would fell relieved, but all she was feeling right now was fear. Fear for what would come next, fear of what this pregnancy would mean in their lives, fear of what would become of their almost nonexistent relationship, _fear for this child_.

Lianna never wanted to have a family. She had grow up in a very dysfunctional one and it was something that she never would want for no one. Her mother never cared for her or for her sister, she just had used them like something to hold Luke. It didn't worked as she expected and then she left. And her father... Well, in his defense, he really tried his best to take care of his daughters! But he was head over hells involved with The New Jedi Order and somewhere along the way Lianna caught herself being her own parent. And when Rey was born she felt responsible to take care of her _Little Star._

That alone was reason enough for her not want to have a child. Allied to the fact that her relationship with Kylo seemed born to fail was _more_ than enough for her to fear for this child that wasn't even born.

"How far are you?" He asked walking slowly towards her and taking a sit at her bed where his mother had been not long before.

"Eight weeks." His mahogany eyes widened with the revelation.

"Eight… Then it was…"

"On the night of Ben and Rey's weeding." She finished for him. "Yes."

"Huh. We've been together so may times, it had to been that one!" It was almost scary how they seemed to have thought the same thing. When the signals started appearing, Lianna though that it could only have been a punishment of the Maker the fact that she got pregnant from that night. She had been with Kylo so many other times and without protection but that night, that _dammed night_ , had to turn out like this.

"Yeah, I have thought the same thing." She said forcing a smile before the silence filled the space between them. After what seemed like ages, he finally talked again.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Lianna looked at him as if he had said something that really offended her and it took a moment for her to regain the composure.

"I… I haven't really thought about it." Well, he hadn't an opinion either. Maker, he didn't even had time to think about this. The only thing he knew for sure was the fact that he didn't wanted to be a father. In fact, he thought that she didn't wanted that to.

He was always careful to wear protection to avert that kind of situation but he was never in control of himself with her. That, he always thought, was one of the reasons why they didn't worked in the first place.

"Look, I know neither of us wanted this but… I don't know… I…" He couldn't finish the sentence for some reason. "I'll be there for you. Whatever decision you make. But despite the fact that neither of us wanted this, I have to admit that if I ever had to have children with anyone I'd rather have them with you."


End file.
